Scarlet Haired Spite
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: Oneshot with my OC, Cora Gallagher. Fluff and bantering.


Oneshot

"Da da yuh-en de da da dum"

Twas a strange thing bein' in a place tha' had once been such a big part o' me life. Er, perhaps most o' me life. Temporarily. It was like bein' in a graveyard full o' memories, some ye didn't wanna revisit. A new light shined on it an' tha scenery had definitely improved.

Few bottles struck against tha heads o' tha unfortunate, maniacal laugher ensued afta' so many drinks, smoke pilferatin' tha musty an' salty air, candles givin' tha space a yellow glow. I looked ta me left an' saw Jack comfortable wit' 'is boots restin' on tha table, bottle o' rum in hand, studyin' 'is compass by 'is shoes. His hat was tilted on tha chair an' 'sides tha', he was in his coat an' other fashion.

I chuckled ta meself as I saw a portly woman tryin' ta force 'erself on some poor young lad, who was not wantin' any o' it. She pushed her bosom against his, an' he looked sick.

"Somethin' funny, darling?"

"Aye," I laughed.

Jack picked tha compass up an' shook it whilst chanting,

"I know what I want, I know what I want."

I rolled me eyes, stealin' tha bottle from 'is hand ta take a swig meself. Tha liquid burned its' way down me throat.

"No, I already 'ave her, damnit," he cursed. I peaked over ta see tha arrow pointin' at me.

"Dunno whatch yer after?" I teased, caressin' his arm.

Tha pirate huffed an' slammed tha' compass down. He noticed I had his precious drink an' whisked it outta me grasp.

"My rum," he complained. He was such a bloody child.

I rested me 'ead on his shoulder an' he shrugged me off. Wha' tha hell?

"Is there a sudden problem, Jack?" I growled.

His eyes met wit' mine, an' they looked like they were searchin' fer somethin' specific.

"Can't 'ave tha ladies thinkin' ole Jack's off tha market now, can we?"

I gasped, anger boilin' up quickly in me blood. I leaned back an' crossed me arms over me chest.

"An' just wha' tha hell is wrong wit' _ole Jack _bein' _off tha' market?" _

Jack motioned his hands ta survey tha tavern, pointin' out tha vast selection o' wenches an' whatnot. I scoffed an' opened me mouth ta argue.

"So if ye just want one o' dem, don't let me hold ye back!" I shouted sarcastically.

Gold an' silver teeth gleamed in tha candlelight as a devilish grin crossed 'is stupid handsome features. 'e shrugged an' took anudder swig o' rum. When he didn't respond, I stormed outta me chair an' didn't get very far when I went ta leave. He wrapped 'is arms 'round me waist.

"_Let go_, ye bastard."

He laughed. He bloody _laughed. _I wriggled ta escape but tha' only made 'im hold on tighter. A brilliant idea strikin' me mind, I smirked. I lifted me boot, ta stomp right on his. He yelped an' released me. With a _hmp, _I continued. I made me way outta tha' tavern an' decided I'd take a walk 'round. Maybe I'd run inta Estrella.

Outside was just a grander version o' tha inside. Ta me right, I saw tha mayor bein' held hostage an' dunked in an' outta tha well, more flyin' fists, splashes o' alcohol landin' at me feet. Tha smell was salty an' bitter. Then I felt it. I shoulda known. 'e was 'bout as stubborn as meself.

"Gallagher," he called in his captain voice. Ugh.

Ignorin' 'im, I kept walkin'. Tha gravel crunched beneath me, an' I heard him speed up.

"Cora, love," he said, softer that time.

Before turnin' 'round, I put me hands on me hips. I stood tall, rock solid. I wasn't good enough fer him maybe, but I was good enough fer me. 'e could easily 'ave any whore he wants. But he ain't gonna sweet talk me. He stood there, now 'is hat back on, tha red bandana peakin' out from under. He glistened in tha light an' 'is eyes made him look like a lost boy.

When 'e didn't say anythin', I rolled me eyes, a habit I did frequent wit' him.

"Come, come, darlin'. You know I was just pullin' yer leg," he explained.

"Ah, yea? Ye sure not even a lil' part o' ya wants ta seduce them inta warmin' yer bed?" I questioned, me voice harsh. I raised me eyebrows, expectin' a proper answer.

He took anudder step closer, an' I backed away one.

"Quite an insecure woman fer someone who tries ta stand her ground a lot, eh?" he pushed.

Me hand instinctively reached fer tha cutless on me belt an' I narrowed me gaze on 'im. It was me turn ta step closer, an' I was an inch from 'is face. I could almost feel tha' mustache tickle me skin.

"Don't test me, _Sparrow," _I warned in me best mockin' captain voice.

"Perhaps I'd like to," he smiled, tha tone husky.

"Ye wouldn't _dare."_

Jack took hold o' me hips, pushin' me ever closer ta him. I wiggled an' before I could do anythin' else, 'e slammed his lips on mine. Shocked at first, I didn't respond ta tha way 'e demanded a reaction. He quickly found tha wall o' a buildin', an' laid me up 'gainst it. 'is hands roamed me backside, one travelin' up ta me neck an' tha other ta me chest. I gasped when 'e pressed 'is tongue through me mouth an' inta graze me teeth wit' it. Sneaky bastard. He softly tugged on me hair, causin' me ta stretch me neck out as he planted drunken kisses along it. I inhaled sharp an' a moan left me throat. I reached ta weave me fingers inta his dreadlocks an' braids, knockin' his hat off in tha process.

"_Jack,_" I murmured when 'e bit down on tha skin, makin' it tender. He sucked there fer a moment, an' came back up ta ravage me mouth.

I felt desire pool inside o' me an' yanked on 'is dark hair. His fingers carefully kneaded me breast through me chemise, playin' me like an instrument. Tha cool touch o' his many rings made me arch inta 'im an' I felt me eyes rollin' in tha back o' me head. I swept me tongue 'round his, fightin' a fierce battle fer dominance. I wrapped me arms around his neck, an' kept pressin' 'im closer ta me, desperately tryin' ta make us one. He growled an' I smiled against 'is mouth, tha hairs o' his famous mustache grazin' me.

"Ye want me like that, huh?" I teased when I pulled away. His eyes were filled wit' lust an' I took tha opportunity ta swing us 'round so he was against tha clay buildin'. I tactfully brushed me lips on 'is face, tha skin o' 'is tinglin' an' twitchin'. I felt his defined chest breathin' heavily in rhythm wit' mine. As I traveled me mouth down 'is cheek, I whispered,

"Be tha' 'ow ye'd treat one o' yer whores, Jack? Hmm, me love? 'cause need I remind ye once more tha' I'm not one o' dem?"

Glancin' up, I saw tha' tha chocolate eyes transformed ever darker. Satisfied wit' tha effect I 'ad on 'im, I opened me mouth on his neck jus' as he'd done ta me. Wet kisses on 'is jawline an' trailin' down. I felt tha two braids o' 'is beard brush against me. I kept me hands occupied by massagin' 'is broad shoulders, foldin' underneath tha coat an' vest an' shirt, bare on 'is skin.

"Cora," he said, 'is voice husky.

I continued, smilin' against 'is skin. I let me hands roam back up ta cup 'is face, an' came up ta meet 'is eyes. I put me lips on his again, an' roamed around inside 'is mouth. Tha taste o' saltly air an' rum intoxicatin' me senses. Dunno where 'e got it from, but he got tha strength back ta push me back. I grinned like a bloody Cheshire cat.

"We will continue this aboard tha _Pearl," _'e told me.

"An' why should I give ye more? I haven't even received an apology yet," I argued.

He narrowed those cursed kohl-lined eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Cad é sin? I can't 'ear ye," I sang, cuppin' me ear ta listen betta.

Tha pirate captain rolled 'is eyes an' took me 'and,

"'m bloody sorry, alright? Damnit, woman."

I released me hand from 'is grasp. He didn't own me. I wasn't a barkin' dog. I faced away, an' made me way ta leave an' head back ta tha docks. I shouted over me shoulder,

"More sincere next time, yeah?"

I rolled over an' rested me forehead against Jack's, our legs tangled together. I smiled an' 'e did tha same. Tha' smile o' his could enchant even tha' strongest. Good enough ta put ye under a spell fer yer lifetime. I softly traced 'is chapped lips wit' me finger tips an' whispered,

"I love you."

He held me face in his hand an' caressed me cheek wit' 'is thumb. 'is hands calloused from sailin' but strangely caring. I melted inta it an' closed me eyes fer a minute ta relish in tha life God had granted me. I let tha soft rock o' tha ship put me at ease, an' the scent o' Jack fufillin' me nostrils.

"And I, you," 'e promised.

It took me a good while ta admit tha' maybe needin' a companion didn't mean ye were weak. It took me a while ta get used ta tha infuriatin' man. An' it took me longer ta admit I loved him. God damn me ta hell but I was in love wit' Captain Sparrow.

I snuggled inta tha crook o' his neck, layin' me hands on his tattooed chest. I was careful not ta hurt ta bullet woods on 'is right pectoral. He'd gotten them long 'efore he met me, an' they were healed, but they were still red an' angry an' tender. I found interest in tracin' then 'is tattoo, an old Latin poem 'bout tha sea. He once read me tha whole thin', pretty writin' it was. Took up most o' his back an' shoulders, part o' 'is chest. Tha ink artfully etched inta 'is bronzed skin, makin' me look paler.

"Thank you," I murmured inta his neck, nuzzlin' 'im wit' me nose.

His arms tightened around me, puttin' me in a protective embrace.

"What fer?"

"Everythin'," I answered honestly.

'e chuckled an' I felt 'im kiss tha top o' me hair.

"Then yer quite welcome, darling."

Never seemin' close enough, I cuddled in deep as I could an' ceased tha tracin, ta hold onta 'is waist.

"Fer savin' me tha' first night in Tortuga, fer savin' me from tha' storm tha first night wit' you. Fer explorin' me. No one else eva has," I explained quietly.

Tha only sounds I 'eard was his breathin' an' tha sweet ocean 'round us, huggin' tha _Black Pearl _in a lovely embrace. I wondered wha' Jack was thinkin'. I'd gotten better at readin' 'im, but tha man was a bloody mystery ta tha' day. 'e was dishonest sometimes, an' ye could always trust a dishonest man ta be dishonest. Ye can never predict them.

"I blame you fer that one, love. I'd had me eye on you since I saw ya servin' those drunken scallywags back in Ireland. Pretty face, bright red 'air, always havin' ta hold an argument. You had a spite, Cora. Still do. But any gentleman woulda saved ya."

I pulled back ta see 'is face. Tha way tha moon shone through tha glass windows an' gleamed on our bed made 'im look e'ery bit a man o' tha sea. Tha legend I'd 'eard so many stories 'bout when I was younger. But there, in bed, wit' me, in nutin' but 'is breeches, I saw a different side o' tha infamous Sparrow. Tha one tha' few a person got ta meet. He was a good man.

He directed 'is gaze on me an' I spoke.

"Perhaps. But I'm glad _ye _did, Jack."

Instead o' answerin' by word, he leaned down ta press anudder chaste kiss ta me mouth.


End file.
